


So Long, And Goodnight

by lyreann



Category: Philip Marlowe - Raymond Chandler
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些无法解释的情绪，不能释怀的遗憾，一场只发生在他脑子里的对话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, And Goodnight

“他只是一条迷路的狗。也许你可以帮他找个家。他能定点大小便——可以这么说。”

西尔维娅·波特的这句评论时不时还会出现在我脑海里，那个高级娼妇。但至少这句话她说得没错，特里伦诺克斯只是一条迷路的狗。如果可以我很乐意帮他回家，但是恐怕他自己都不知道他的家应该在那儿。

“我是个没有家的人，马洛。”特里歪着身子靠在我住所的沙发上，勉勉强强抬起头看着我，他的台词很伤感，可惜他的姿势非常难受也非常滑稽，破坏了舞台效果。何况我并不为这样的伤感买账，就算我喜欢这个家伙，他说的话也太酸溜溜了。我扼杀了他接下来要说出来的那些话，“别一个劲儿谈你自己了，老兄。”我拍了拍他的胳膊，并没有指望他听进去多少。但是他显然明白了这个时候饶舌只会招我讨厌。

你看他的眼睛就知道他醉得一塌糊涂，天晓得他是怎么能保持这样一股要了命的带着英国腔的彬彬有礼。我只不过去和哈金斯先生和扬先生（*注）打个招呼的时间，回来就发现他已经头倒下去睡着了。

他看起来真憔悴，真可怜，这条迷路的狗。

时间紧急，我等不了听一段往昔的回忆，至少是现在。所以我没有叫醒他，而是设置好定时器，靠在水槽边上耐心地等待咖啡烧开。只有煮咖啡的事情，是无论如何不能被阻挡的。

当然，如果我知道会发生什么，我一定会抓住那最后的机会把他敲醒，把从保罗·马斯通到特里·伦诺克斯也许还到以后的奇斯科·马约拉诺斯的那些乱七八糟的事从他嘴里全都撬出来。和他相爱并结为连理的金发美人，落进散兵坑的迫击炮弹，被俘虏时经受的所有折磨，以及他酝酿的决计会出差错的计划，一件不落全部说出来。

 

我说不清我为什么喜欢特里。他莫名其妙地打动了我，凭着一颔首，一个漫不经心的笑容，以及黄昏时客人尚且稀少的小酒吧里点上一份螺丝起子慢慢消磨的时光。我不是没遇见过合我心意的家伙，但特里实在有些特殊。你有多少机会把第一次见面的醉鬼带回自己的住处，帮他把自己重新料理回人形（还有后来第二次见面的时候）？即便这醉鬼可能比我认识的大多数人看起来还要文雅礼貌。

除了早年在战场上有过一瞬间英勇的表现，他是这样一个软弱的家伙，前一秒还穷困潦倒和我嚷嚷着“除了自尊以外别无所有的自尊”，宁愿接受一个本可以视而不见的陌生人的帮助——那时我还更喜欢他——后一秒他又成了胃口被养得很大的乖狗狗，只要坐在绸缎垫子上等着被摸摸脑袋就满足了。他不在乎。他不在乎结交的是好人还是恶棍，他们全都可以和他坐在一起把酒言欢。他有魅力。

我觉得这有点儿危险，如果我让这种交友方式继续发展下去，也许过不了多久我就不是一个人了，也许下次再有位女士赤身裸体躺在我身边主动要求嫁给我时我就没法儿回绝得这么干脆了。也许，我就不再会是我以为的我自己，在这个美丽、耀眼、充满活力而无比肮脏的城市里。

特里是个特殊的存在。即使是对以麻烦为生如我这样的人来说，特里伦诺克斯带来的麻烦还是太多了。和他告别这么难，这么费力气。

 

但是我毕竟已经深深告别过了，连悼文都想办法给他准备好了。所以在我心里，不如说他是已经真正死去了吧。

我呼出一口烟雾，举起桌上加了冰块的威士忌。烟雾缭绕里我看见特里坐在对面，穿着和那次失败的大逃亡时一模一样。他对我露出一个笑容。

“马洛，也许曾经我也有机会成为你这样的人。”

他的笑容有点悲伤，他还是我更为熟悉的那个模样，布满疤痕的半边脸还是很僵硬，细长的疤痕闪闪发亮。

我不知道这场对话发源于哪里，会进行到何处，是（我所想象的）根植于他内心的被德军俘虏那段时期的可怕记忆，抑或是我潜意识里的不甘与遗憾。无论如何，这不可能是真实发生的一场对话。大概一切只是在我脑子里，但是对着那个幻象我还是耸了耸肩，“谁知道呢。”

也许是的。

“但是毕竟已经——这样了。我说过再见了，很久以前。”见鬼，这句话不久前我才说过一遍，而我以为我再也不会说它。

“是因为艾琳和韦德，你觉得你本可以救了他们的，是吗？”

“是你本可以救了他们的。”

我在同我想象中的影子辩论，我一定是要疯了。

“而你，不肯做出一点妥协？我没有伤害谁，我只是出于害怕躲起来了罢了。”

我闭上眼。我想着我第一次看见特里·伦诺克斯时，他醉倒在劳斯莱斯银色幽灵上的模样，那个我说不清为什么由衷喜爱的醉鬼，我已经和他说过道别。我睁开眼，同样来自于我脑海中的不存在的特里还是执拗地没有消失。

那个莫名其妙的幻影站起身来，靠近我。他脸上带着悲伤的笑意加深了，但是半边脸还是很僵硬，显得很古怪。

“你不会因为我做出一点妥协的。我想大概这就是我这么喜欢你的原因吧，我办不到。马洛，这是不是很讽刺？”

我想起他离开我的办公室时渐渐远去的足音，想起一切似乎还没有结束的感觉，我仿佛还在等待着什么，但是什么都没有，后来我再也没见过他，重生的奇斯科·马约拉诺斯。

“你这软弱的混蛋，你甚至都不愿意再回来一次试图说服我改变心意。”

他的笑容在我眼前模糊起来。“如果下次再见到我，扭头就跑吧。晚安，马洛。”

但是我知道不会了。“我一定能跑多远就跑多远。”没有一个陷阱像你自设的那般害人。

“晚安，再见。”

 

这次是真的了。我喝光了威士忌。至于剩下的香烟我没有再碰，我让它一直烧到只剩一截烟蒂，然后把它扔进了垃圾桶。我的住所还是这样空荡，冷清，一如既往。再见，那是我关掉台灯放任自流让黑暗吞噬我周围的空间时，心里的最后一个念头。

告别，就是死去一点点。

 

=FIN=

 

*注：指Huggins-Yang牌咖啡，这个梗是从原著照搬的。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来源：My Chemical Romance - Helena  
> 关于那句“马洛，也许曾经我也有机会成为你这样的人”，指马洛是钱德勒心中完美人格的化身，而特里·伦诺克斯（还有罗杰·韦德）都是带有钱德勒个人的特质的。所以说马洛和特里是镜子的正反两面也不为过吧。特里本质不坏，但是他缺少马洛的坚持，原则，道德观念。《漫长的告别》最后的结局也可以说是必然。关于最后马洛为什么不接受重新归来的特里，这里写的是我个人的理解，欢迎交流讨论:P


End file.
